Inuyasha And The Wonders Of The Bra
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: Like the title says ppl, Inuyasha wants to know what a bra is, though the conversation does veer off...ya i do that a lot...anyway EXPICIT INNUENDO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! NUMBER 1 IN MY SERIES! ONESHOT btw LUV KAWAII OOKAMI


CW: kk ppl dis iz the 1st of my werd n random one-shot bananza, kk well im coming up wit dis on the spot so I say wat I have in my hed iz good so far, of corse thingz always seem better in yer hed b4 u c em, o well we'll c how dis goes. Im thinking I might make it in2 a series neway luvz ya'll

**WARNING  
THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN DUE TO CRUDE HUMOUR! I'M A TOTAL AND COMPLETE HENTAI, SO I ADVISE THAT IF YOU FIND CRUDE LANGUAGE, BEHAVIOUR, AND SEXUAL INNUENDO OFFENSIVE THAT YOU DO NOT READ THIS NOR LET YOUNG CHILDREN DO SO. THOUGH IF YOU DON'T CARE AND IT DOENSN'T BUG YOU, BY ALL MEANS READ AND REVIEW.**

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha? ME? Right, if that were the case I wouldn't be sitting here on my ass typing a fanfic I'd be making millions. Why the hell couldn't I come up with the idea of a hot ass hanyou, with sexy koinu ears from Segoku Jidai –pout-?

**On with the ficcie…**

Inuyasha lounged in a tree above the hot springs as he watched his court bathe. This time though she knew of his presence. It had taken lots of convincing, and numerous "Osuwari's," but she had finally shed her obsession with modesty…with him anyway. Or at least it had better be with only him; he didn't want that hobo, houshi, or ookami ogling the goodies which were soon to be his as soon as they defeated Naraku. He looked on lovingly at the court mark on her shoulder he had put there three months before. He could still taste her sweet blood, and from what she told him, his blood was just as delectable to her, when she had to mark him. She though used her nails to cut him as she drank.

He sat there staring hungrily at Kagome as she stood. Her vivacious curves turning him on to the point where his hakama were just a wee bit too tight. She looked up at her love and giggled at the tent she had caused in his lower regions.

"You know Yasha; if you weren't so hung up on killing Naraku first we wouldn't have this problem. I could take care of that in a more pleasing way for both of us. Though I don't see why you have a problem with me--," Kagome was rudely cut off as a red blur landed in front of her, and giving no time to react picked her clothe-less form up bridal style, and leapt back into the tree.

"Chikushou wench, you shouldn't say such things out loud! If the monk heard, then we would never be at peace. Besides I prefer you not turning into Myouga, and sucking at me," said Inuyasha in disgust at the very idea of Myouga sucking THERE of all places.

"Yasha, it's not a big deal. In my time it's a normal practice and many people enjoy it. I would enjoy it a lot more, except for the little fact that we keep getting interrupted by someone," replied Kagome glaring off into space, with the "I would Osuwari them if I could, but I can't so I'll settle for thrashing them" look, as her hanyou shuddered.

"Besides you taste SOOO yummy," whispered the young Miko seductively.

"G-go get dressed, you stupid ningen wench," stammered out Inuyasha as he blushed to the tips of his cute little ears. (CW: Chikushou I want those thingz)

"Well Inu, I would if you would be so kind as to let me down," said Kagome dryly.

Inuyasha blushed even more, then let her down, in the process realizing that his –ahem- "little buddy" had calmed down.

He watched as Kagome wrapped an odd double-slingshot type thing around his toys. (CW: lmfao)

"What are you doing with my toys Ikeike," barked (CW: LOL) Inuyasha in a voice that just dripped curiosity that Kagome easily picked up on, being his future Untenshi and all.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. She knew that when she finally shed her modest mind-set that these questions would come up, though she had no answer ready for the sex-a-licious hanyou. (CW: com on girls, TELL me he izn't u KNOW im right, dam I want those ears…and I love chest shots yummy – licks lips-)

"Oh…ah nothing you need to worry about koi," she said cutely trying to get out of this explanation.

"Nice try Ikeike," he growled at her, "but I still want to know what the fuck that thing is to be able to touch my playthings.

'Oh Kami-sama there is no way in hell I'm going to get out of this, oh well…okay Kagome, steel your nerves and tell him what it is,' she thought to herself.

"Well wench?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Umm…well it's a –ahem- it's a b-br-a, yes a bra that's it, now you know so let's get going," she said hurriedly while dressing completely and shooting off in the direction of camp. Or at least that's what she would have done had it not been for her hanyou's lightning bolt reflexes.

He grabbed her around the waist and hopped back into the tree.

"No wench, I want to know what it's for, and WHY it is you cage up thing's so good looking as those," asked Inuyasha innocently, not knowing that his questions were about to make his Onna die of embarrassment.

'Okay you know what? Fine! If he wants an explanation he's going to get a detailed, graphic, horrifying one so that he will never ask me such a question again,' thought Kagome to herself inwardly smirking evilly. Though Inuyasha could smell the faint change in her scent, that meant he was in for it, but he thought nothing of it, just thinking that it was because she was embarrassed. Oh boy was he in for it.

"Well Inuyasha, first of all we've established that it's called a bra, right?" she asked, smiling with all the innocence of a newborn pup, yet all the seductiveness of a geisha.

"Ya, ya you Chikushou wench I got that part; it's a bar-a," huffed Inuyasha indignantly, trying to cover up the fact that if she kept that look up, his "buddy" down there would be a little more at attention then he would prefer at this time.

"Well, a bra is used to keep a woman's breasts from sagging, and losing shape," she explained, fully intent on expanding on the topic WAY more then she knew he was comfortable with.

"Some are also made to make a female seem more endowed than she actually is. Either by having something stitched into the cloth of the bra, or by raising her breasts to the point where they look bigger, and give her cleavage," she went on, smirking at Inuyasha's perturbed expression.

Inuyasha for his part suddenly understood why it was that he felt like he was going to get it. However as we know he is one stubborn inu, and will not be out done by anyone, be it his Hiretsukan Tanechigai, or his Untenshi.

"Honto? So does that mean that your breasts are so big and juicy because you where these bra things," he asked innocently.

"Juicy? B-big? Um no…that's just your imagination Yasha. I only where the normal kinds…the ones that keep me from sagging, or hurting. Besides, a bra can only make them look bigger if it's being worn."

"Iie it's not my imagination, it's hard not to notice the…matte…NANI! They HURT you?" he asked, horrified that those which brought him pleasure could be painful to his Kagome.

"Well hai, when I run and stuff. If I don't where a bra while running, jumping, or doing any of the activities we do everyday then they hurt a lot," she said patiently.

"Demo, how come women here don't where them? Don't they feel the pain?"

"Well they do, but here the bra or brassiere has yet to be invented. So they use strips of cloth to wrap around their chests'," she went on, "but what I want to know, is HOW it is you know they don't where them," asked Kagome, smoke literally streaming out of her ears.

"Believe it or not wench, you're not the only woman I've seen bathe," he rolled his eyes at her.

Then seeing her hurt look, he quickly realized his mistake and amended it, "Keh, baka ningen wench, I meant when I was a pup. I used to bathe with my Okaa-san, and the other village Onna," he gently chided, tweaking her nose.

"…O-oh…" she murmured, feeling like a baka.

"Well mostly my Okaa-san, the others would run as soon as they saw the filthy hanyou contaminating their hot spring," he said with the cute little koinu look.

"Fuck them, _I_ for one (CW: of many) would LOVE to bathe with you…though not as a koinu…I'm not a pedophile," she said with a disgusted face.

"What's that," he asked with all the innocence of a newborn.

"A pedophile is an adult who is sexually attracted to children," explained Kagome.

"…" Inuyasha had the most disgusted look on his face to go with the silence.

"Un," she said.

"So any way, is that all you wanted to know about bras," she asked, assuming it would be safer to end the conversation now. After all, there were other things she could torment him with, she saw the way he would "rise," when she did her morning, and before bed gymnastics.

"Uh…un…I guess…" he stammered.

"Okay, then well let's go back to camp before--," she was cut off by…

"HENTAI! –SLAP-" was heard in the distance, followed by a pitiful cry from one sex-fiend houshi.

"…that happens, I was wondering when it would come," she sighed.

"Keh good idea, I swear the Bouzo is going to die one of these days," said Inuyasha while rolling his eyes.

"Hai, unless of course he stop's his lecherous ways," replied his court.

"The day that Chikushou Bouzo sheds his lecherous ways, is the day it hails in Naraku, hear that wench? Hail storm's chance in Naraku," he stated.

"No argument here," she agreed.

"However I sometimes wonder how their children will turn out, with all the brain damage he suffers…" contemplated Inuyasha.

"That's a good question…not to mention her temper…oh well…we'll just have to play matchmaker…" grinned the modern day miko.

"Feh, after what they put us through? I'll be glad to do it…but once we get their asses married…we have to call first dibs on godparents," smirked Inuyasha.

"HAI," Kagome readily agreed.

"Though we may have to wait a while," the both winced in unison, as they heard another resounding slap echo across Musashi's Domain.

And to think, all this stated out with question as simple as: "What are you doing with my toys Ikeike?"

CW: kk hope u boiz n girlz liked it, I've decided I WILL make this in2 a series, plz read and review, and gimme ideaz 4 more "Inuyasha and the wonders of the…" I alredy have a few ideaz but I gladly wecome more, once again, plz R&R –mwah- Luv ya, Kawaii Ookami


End file.
